Behind the Masks
by Altair-Ego
Summary: "We're just a group of people who wanted to make money and play video games and do what makes us happy. Now we're stuck in this game, but you know what we will survive, we will fight, we're the ones who are going to make it out. Nothing can stop us. Not Kayaba Akihiko, other players, monsters, or even you, Kirito."
1. Link Start!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to my ceiling. As usual my cat and dog were sitting at the foot of my bed. I sighed and slowly moved my feet from underneath them, so they wouldn't wake up. Putting on one of the plain white shirts and a pair of jeans, I left my room and headed for the living room more specifically the door to my house. "I hope it showed up today." Upon opening the door, I found a small package with my name and a note. I picked up the package and read the sender's name. "Kayaba Akihiko." I nodded. About time this thing arrived. I then read the note. "Sorry that I missed you today Ryan, but I've got a lot of deliveries today. Have a nice day! Dan." I smiled. Good guy Dan. I cut open the oackage and pulled out the headset with the lengthy User Manual and a small enevelope at the bottom. I hurriedly ripped open the envelope and gasped. "How many zeroes is that? Six! Six zeroes! Oh my God!"

That's when I heard the familiar sound of my cell phone. I dropped the package on my kitchen counter. My dog slowly yawned as he looked up to me and began wagging his tail. I turned my head to him and smiled, he gave a small whimper. "I'll feed you later." That quieted him down. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ryan!" The voice screeched.

I stuck my finger into my ear in an attempt to dull the pain from my friend's voice. "Good morning Felix."

"Ryan, you won't believe it! It showed up dude it really freaking showed up!"

"Yeah, I just got mine too." My phone began to buzz again. "Wait a sec it's Michelle. I'll make this into a three way."

"Hahahaha."

"Oh my god." I pressed a couple of buttons on the touch screen and patched her in. "Michelle you there?"

"Did you guys get your packages?" She asked quickly. "I literally just got mine. I was about to call you guys."

"It's so cool! I'm totally geeking out right now!"

"Calm down there blondie." Michelle laughed. " Kayaba told us we couldn't show any content until six."

"Yeah, I know I'm just so excited!"

"Yes we know you Swedish...swede..."

"That the best you got Ryan?"

"Shut up it's early!"

"It's two thirty, speaking of which you guys want to go get some lunch?"

"I'm game." I answered.

"Sure as long as it isn't fast food." Michelle said.

"Ok, I'll call Ken he'll probably want to- There he is." Felix could be heard punching in numbers to his phone. "Yello?"

"Did you guys-"

"You missed all the fun Ken." I snickered.

"Dangit!" He sighed. "Anyone up for lunch?"

A few days ago during our live stream we got an interesting comment from a person name Kayaba. "And so ends another live stream goodnight all mentlegen, sleep tight." The screen read "Stream has ended." I rested in my chair and sighed of sweet relief. "Well that was fun."

"Sure was." Felix said.

"Well I'm off to bed, night guys." Michelle punched out of the call.

"Me too I'm pretty freakin tired, night you two." Ken left as well.

"I've been up since six, I'm pretty tired too." Felix said. "I'm gonna go catch some Zzzs. "Don't stay up too late cry."

"You know me..."

"Cry..."

"Ok ok I'm going to bed."

"Good." Pewds punched out the call. I stretched my arms and and read over some off the comments the audience had left behind, most of them just told us how bad we were at playing video games and the other half were all death threats. But there were a few actually nice ones in the mix, however one stood out among the rest, mainly because it had proper grammar.

"Hello, my name is Kayaba Akihiko. I see that you and your friends are quite popular among the masses of the internet. I hope that you could help me with something." Moments later a private message showed up in my inbox with the same account this Kayaba Akihiko person was using. He left a link to his e-mail account. I followed it.

"Good you've arrived." All of my other programs closed and a Japanese man showed up on the screen, wearing a white lab coat.

"How the-"

"I hacked into your computer programming by using the link you followed. Quite easy really American companies don't put as work into their network security as they say they do. You should consider upgrading."

"I'm less worried about buying a new computer and more worried about, how you hacked my computer."

"It was actually very easy. I simply...Look at me getting carried away. My name is Kayaba Akihiko and I'd like you to help me endorse my work the NerveGear."

"The NerveGear? I've heard a about it. Wait are you the creator?"

"I thought that would have been apparent of the videos we leaked a few days ago." He whispered to himself. "But to answer your question yes I am."

"It hasn't been disclosed who the creator was in the sources at IGN, all that was ever told was the company name."

"Hm. I'll have to have a word with our media chief." He took a lock of his hair and twirled it. "Now will you help me?"

"With what again?"

"Given the little amount of information you have, the NerveGear is a headset that creates a fully virtual world. I have dubbed that world Aincrad, it resides in the game and system of my own creation. Sword Art Online. It has grown very popular in Japan, but no beta testing has begun yet."

"And you want me to help beta test?"

"Yes, I have delayed my work for a few years to make sure the NerveGear can be shipped over the world. We have them all in stock, but I want to make sure there are no "kinks"."

"Why didn't you just play test it in Japan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"Not particularly no."

We sat there in silence for a few moments. "And tell me why should I help you?"

"If anything I read from your psychological profile was true, you'll find this interaction interesting and will wish to gain more information. So let's just skip all of that and you can help me."

"...You're strickingly correct."

He smiled. "We'll be in touch." My screen returned to twitch.

"What a creep." Everyday I got an e-mail from Kayaba Akihiko laying out what I could and could not do regarding the NerveGear one regarding actually playing it. The beta test was set for Friday. After a few e-mail exchanges I asked if my friends could help me as well. He replied with, "Of course they're one of the reasons I chose you.". The next day the NerveGears arrived.

Now here we were sitting at a local resturant named, "E Z Mc DZ", Ken had just finished ordering his meal. "Thanks." Our waiter walked off. "So who do you guys think we'll meet during the beta test?"

"Heopefully some intense players." Felix answered. "The part I'most excited for is creating my avatar."

"You know you won't be able to fully modify your character. It has to still look human." Michelle grinned. "I hope your considering the possibilty that all those Japanese players are going to kick our asses the moment we set foor into the game."

"I'm fully aware, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun."

"One bacon burger."

"That would be me." Ken grabbed his order.

"A salad."

"Me." Mitchelle raised her hand.

"And a plate of maccaroin."

"Me! Me! Me!" Felix said.

Did you order something sir?"

"Yeah, I just wanted BLT."

"Ok, so this is yours." She set down the plate.

"Maybe I should stop wearing this mask in public. She completely forgot about me." I sighhed.

"Can't help being who you are."

"Yeah." I pulled out he user manual Kayaba had sent. "So according to these starting pages the beta will be about two hours long. That enough time to get reasonable content for you guys?"

"Yep." They all said in agreement.

"Sucks that I broke my camera last night I'll have to buy another on my way home." I sighed.

"Why don't you just twerk for Pewds?" Both Felix and I shot Ken a death galre.

"I'll be quiet."

"Jesus Christ I should've invited Krism."

Hours later after more goofing of with my friends abd cashing in the massive check I returned home. "Ok plug it into your desktop or any other device that allows for internet access. Touch yourself? ...Ok. And finally kick back and relax, but first! Ahem...Twitch audience it is I Cry."

"And me Peeeewds the pie."

"Hello all it's MangaMinx here."

"And last, but ceartianly not least me CinnamonToastKen."

"What are we doing tonight guys?"

"Oh we're just playin' a little game called Sword Art Online." Pewd said. "If any of you know anything about this game let us give you a little run down."

"Sword Art Online is a JMMORPG made by a man named Kayaba Akihiko."

"That nice fellow sent us this wonderful game and tonight because we love you guys so much we're gonna live stram it!"

"Alright you boys...and lady ready to do this?"

"Yeperroni!"

"Yes."

"Mhm."

"Ok. 3...2...1...Link start!"


	2. The Beautiful World

"OK so I'll make my avatar blonde with gray eyes and he'll be six feet even." I said to myself. "OK." I nodded. My mind seemed to descend deeper into the NerveGear and before I knew it I was on the ground. In a courtyard. "What the-" Blue lights appeared all around me. They must be the other beta testers.

"Oh my gawd I am in the game!" Someone yelled. That must be Felix...but judging from the person I was looking at I thought otherwise. The large black man with an a very bouncy afro walked up to me. "Hey who're you?"

"Aw come on don't tell me you don't recognize me." I shrugged. "Guess I'll be seeing you later Poodie." I turned to walk away.

"Ryan?" I turned back towards the man. "Ryan it is you!" He smiled. "You look...different."

"I look different? That's coming from the almost seven foot black guy."

Felix made a pose resembling that of Captain Falcon from Super Smash Bros. "I am Jerome Nickelback!" I couldn't help but burst in laughter. What goes on inside that gray matter he calls a brain?

"Oh hi boys you having fun over here?" A very attractive...blue-haired women skipped over to us. "You dashing fellows mind allowing me into your party and questing together?"

"M-Minx is that you?" Felix asked.

"No it's me." The voice of the woman suddenly became gruffer and more rugid like that of an American man. "You guys actually thought I was a girl didn't you?"

"I gotta admit you had us fooled until you kept talking." I grabbed Ken's chest! "Can you feel this?" Ken punched me on the top of my head and put his hands over his chest.

"Yes, I can! Just because I'm a guy in real life doesn't mean touching my chest is any less weird!"

"Can you guys stop making such a racket."

"And who're you mister?" Felix asked. The wind picked up, causing the the young man's short hair to flow.

"I have many names." He paused. "Murderer, traitor, bitch, fag, but you...you three, may call me...Michelle."

"Holy crap so you gender bent yourself too?" I asked.

"I thought it'd be fun, plus boobs make it harder to run in game." Minx said grabbing her or his hip. "So Ken how are the boobs?"

"Now you tell me about the drawback of boobs. I thought they were so great." Said Ken sitting in a corner of the courtyard playing with dirt.

"Everyone!" A person yelled. "I am an NPC charged with instructing you beta testers in the wonderful game of SAO!" Everyone quited down. A few more lights appeared in the courtyard. "Now that it seems that all the beta testers are here, we will start with questions." Someone raised their hand. "Yes you."

"When do we get to choose our classes?"

"In SAO I am afraid to say that their are no classes."

"No classes?"

"Weak."

"However we do make up for there being no classes by the many skills that you can obtain in this game. Next question?"

"How do we use these skills?"

"When you either have a sword, shield, or fists, in some cases, because their is no hotbar that you can simply press, players have to remember the skills that they have equipped at the moment. And to activate the skill all you have to do is think it."

"Why think it?"

"Because sword skills are skills that everyone can have, if you want to have an advantage over a player in a duel, it'll be better if they don't know which skill you are using."

"That makes sense." Ken whispered.

"Any further questions?" No one spoke up. "So for the last bit of information that I have here is a phrase for thought. Your real-life athletic abilities translate into the game. This is both good and bad. If you are very good at this game, you can take this game as a workout while you relax, but if you are atrocious at this game and not physically fit...I think you know what happens?"

"What?" Michelle asked.

"You'll die!" The NPC smiled. Everyone in the courtyard gasped. "Only in the game of course no need to be dramatic. Now without further ado good luck and go play!"

Everyone except for a couple of groups charge out of the courtyard. "Alright Kirito where do you think we should go first?" A red-haired guys ask.

"It's a beta test Klien it's not like we can keep the levels and items we get here, let's do whatever." The man I assumed to be Kirito answered. "Agil come on we're leaving."

"Wait up you know it would help you two to read the manual."

"I bet you read the directions on the tests at school to dontcha." Klien mocked.

"Maybe if you did you're grades wouldn't be such crap." Agil retorted. They left.

"Shit that reminds me I gotta do my homework when we're done." Felix sighed.

"Come on guys and gals lets get to questing!" I yelled. We walked into town everyone seemed to have become acquainted with the town already. Felix ran up to a guy with many weapons at his stand. Among the many people there he muscled his way to the front.

"Hello traveler what can I sell you today?"

"Hm." Felix looked over the wares. He picked up a long sword. "Do you have anything smaller?"

"Hm." The blacksmith pondered. "Ah I have what you need he showed a short sword with a golden handle. The sword may lack in damage,but what it doesn't have in that it's lightweight nature allows for fast strikes. And because this is your first timer here you'll recieve this wooden shield."

"Nice. Now how do I equip all this?"

Ken was next. "I want something nice and long." I began snickering. "And no that's not a penis joke grow up."

"For the lady that wants something big I reccomend this spear." He handed Ken an iron spear and shield.

Minx walked up next. "Just looking at me what do you think I would want?"

"For the sophisticated gentlemen I reccomend this a rapier. It was forged by my grandfather Dillius, he was quite the craftsmen, but I'm afraid this weapon is not for free."

"How much does it cost?"

"Five-hundred gold."

Minx's eyebrows began to twitch. "Five-hundred gold are you shitting me? This is the first level how can a sword cost so much?"

"Well this sword, if upgraded correctly, can help a player through the first ten floors of Aincrad."

"But five-hundred. Pewds did you figure out how to open the menu yet?"

"Yeah, just swipe down." Minx did so.

"I've got one-hundred to start you guys mind spotting me some gold?"

"No we need that for potions and junk." I told here.

"Fine. I'll just get a regular shortsword or something."

"That won't be nesscarry sir." And older man with white hair walked up to us.

"Who're you?" Minx asked.

"My name is Heathcliff pleased to meet you. I've already done a quest or two and accumulated a sum of gold I'll pay hor his sword." Heathcliff payed up.

"Well thank-you." Minx took the sword. "There's not catch is there?"

"No just go trying to make sure everyone has a good time goodbye." Heathcliff left.

"What a nice old guy." I stepped up to the stand. "Now what will you have for me.

"Actually sir we're all out fo weapons." I stood dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes actually with all the buisness we've had most of our stock is almost gone."

"Could you check in the back to see if there's anything for me it's not smart to go anywhere without some form of protection."

"Let me check." The want started looking through all the chest he had. "Ah this old thing." We walked back to me. "This is a blade I made when I was younger. We couldn't actually sell it because people in those days didn't like surved sowrd, but if you're desperate."

People who didn't like curved sowrds. I hurriedly took it from him. "A katana! Who could not love a freaking katana! I'll take it."

"Alrighty then it's all yours." I payed up ten gold. "Now where do you guys think we should go next?" We were interupted by the shrieks coming a little ways away from us.

"Please someone help me find my boy!" A woman ran up to me. "Please sir please help me find my boy!"

"Um sure lady where is he?"

"He was taken by Illfang the Kobold Lord! Him and his servants raided our village west of this town a month ago and none of the other warriors are brave enough to challenge him."

"Well if you're looking for some suckers to go and save your son. I'd have to say you found them." I smiled. "We'll accept your quest."

"Goddangit Cry can't you be selfish!?" Ken asked.

"When a woman comes up and begs me to save her son I can't."

"She's an NPC." Minx told. "Why do you care?"

"If we don't take virtual reality somewhat seriously, what's the point." Felix answered for me.

"All too true and that's why we're going to help me gang."

"Yeah we will if we don't your fans will get pissed off at you for sucking at video games, let's go." Michelle sighed.

"Follow me heroes." The lady ran.

"Wait up for us lady." Ken ran his boobs bouncing everywhere. "Damn these things is there a Victoria's Secret around here?" We ran out of town.

"Damnit Alexs could you take any longer picking out gear?" James asked him.

"Don't bitch at me you're the one who took almost an hour arguing with the clerk, because you thought his potions weren't up to par." James heard some yells and shrieks then a group of peeople ran out of town. "Hm? Did you hear the Alexs it sounded like Felix and Cry?"

"What are you talking about James? You must be crazy."

"Shut up you fucker. Let's get back to everyone else."

"Ok Nova."

"Don't call me by my name dickhead crazy fans could be around here."

_Cry's group isn't going to be the only group trying to survive in SAO. While they will be the main focus I will spend time on the lives of others who are trapped in the game as well._


End file.
